Glass fibers, mineral fibers and other wool materials have been insulating buildings for some time. Insulation easily fits into the spaces in attics, ceilings, walls, floors and the like.
The common prior art methods for producing glass fiber insulation products involve producing glass fibers from a rotary process. A single molten glass composition is forced through the orifices in the outer wall of a centrifuge or spinner, producing primarily straight glass fibers. The fibers are drawn downward by a blower. The binder required to bond the fibers into a wool product is sprayed onto the fibers as they are drawn downward. The fibers are then collected and formed into a wool pack.
Recent developments include insulation which installs rapidly and effectively between the studs of a building. An exterior layer covers the fibrous batt. Preferably, the exterior layer covering comprises a polyethylene package which receives the fibrous batt. Another focal point of recent developments in insulation is one in which all the binder or essentially all the binder is no longer present in the fibrous batt. Evolution of processes for producing low density insulation provides satisfactory resiliency without a binder in the batt.
Still other developments are insulations of mineral fibers which are irregular in shape. Fibers that are irregular, rather than straight, kinked or even curly, provide a more uniform lattice structure. This uniform volume filling allows for higher recovery ratios. More importantly, uniform volume filling also results in significantly lower thermal conductivity. Also, the greater entanglement of irregularly shaped fibers provides better wool pack integrity. By sufficient integrity, it is meant that the fibers of the wool batt will remain entangled and not separate.